Bound To You
by imagine.dc
Summary: Imgine finding yourself at the University of Michigan in 2009. After all you've been through, you finally found yourself in a place where you could belong. A theatre world. Maybe you would find some friends, maybe some guy?
1. Welcome

Imagine. You needed a change. A reason to get out of your home town. To escape from this nightmare and finally, you might have just the answer. The University of Michigan. A new start for you. You were already in college and would joining UoM for the last half of the year. Today was your first day. You stood outside and looked up at the large building in front of you. You were nervous about starting so late in the year but you were also excited. You headed inside and went over to the desk to register, gety your dorm key and schedule. After you thanked her, you looked at your schedule and saw you had theatre calss first. **« Great »**. You think to yourself and smile. After 20 minutes of searching for the room your class was in, you realised you were going to be late. You decided to just ask someone. You noticed a small, brunette, girl. You walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. **« Hey...um, sorry. I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me where my class is? »** you ask her. **« Well sure! »** she smiled and took your schedule. **« Oh you have theatre! Me too, I was just heading there. Follow me »** **« Oh, great. Thank you »**. You smiled thankfully and started walking with her. **« I'm Lauren, by the way »** the brunette said. **« Y/N »** you say. **« Well, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to UoM »** , she laughed a little. **« Thank you! »** you grin. You soon get to your class and head inside with Lauren. You looked around and spotted a group of guys together, talking and laughing. You spotted one of them in particular. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had curly, black hair and a smile you could die for. He looks over at you and smiles, causing you to blush sightly. You look behind you, just to make sure there was nobody behind you, and sure enough, there wasn't. **« Come on »** Lauren said, giggling, dragging you off to sit with some of her friends.

 **« Hey... Who was that? »** Brian asked the guys. **« I have no idea... but I'm going to find out »** Darren says and looked over at you again. **« She's hot »** Joey says. **« She's beautiful »** Darren corrects him.

During the class, you try to stay focused. You wanted to do your best. You watched the other people in your class and some of them were really good. The bell soon goes signalling the end of the class. The class started to pack up and leave. **« Hey, what class do you have next? »** Lauren asks you. **« Um... Music »** You tell her. **« I have dance so how about we meet up for lunch? » « Yeah, that would be great. Thank you »** you say. **« No problem! I'll see you later »** she says and walked off. **« So... »** you hear someobne say from behind you. **« You're the one with the gorgeous smile ».** You blush and turn around, seeing it was the guy you had been looking at before. You blush harder. **« What? »** you say and laugh nervously. Smooth, you think to yourself. **« Oh, you definitely are »** he says and smiled, causing you to look down to your feet. **« So, you're the new girl »** he says. **« Do you need someone to take you to your next class? » « Oh um... Well i'm sure you have other stuff to do, but thank you »** you say. He shrugged. **« Well I was just going to check out the chamber of secret or play some Quidditch... but you know... apparently I have music » « Oh well, I have music too! »** you say and giggle at the Harry Potter reference. **« Darren! »** you heard someone shout. **« Come on, we're gunna be late! » « Just a sec, Dylan! »** he called back. **« Want to walk with me? »** he asks you. You nod and smile widely. **« Yeah... Yeah I'd like that » « Then, let's go »** he says and grabs your hand.


	2. A Very Goofy Guy

You both walk towards the romm where the class was. **« So... What's your name beautiful? »** he asked. You feel yourself blushing again and answers **« y/n ». « Beautiful name. Mine's feels so lame in comparaison. My name is- » « Darren, I heard »** you cut him off. **« Oh, right »** he giggles. You both arrived to class. **« Why don't you sit with us? »** Darren suggests. **« Sure »** you answers with a smile. You sit next to Darren, and Dylan sat next to him. The class just started when Darren asked **« So... Do you have any passions in life? » « I do »** you whispers. **« Those are...? »** he continues. **« Darren, we're in class, I will tell you later ».** He sighs and put his head on the desk dramatically. **« I guess I can wait »** he says. 20 minutes later, Darren asked **« Do you like apple juice? ».** You heard Dylan chuckles. You laugh silently and ask **« What? » « Forget about it ».** A few moments later, you felt that Darren was staring at you. You did your best to stay focused on the class, but after a few minutes, you couldn't help but smirk. **« You're weird »** you says, giggling. **« Thanks »** he answered. You giggled and shaked your head. Darren continues to stare at you and asking stupid questions the whole class. **« Would you rather be super boring or be super mean? ».** You didn't answer, and did your best not to smile. **« Because being boring sucks, but being mean... Man it's pretty awful... So I'd- » « Stop that already! »** you whispers loudly. A few people turn to look at you. **« Sorry... »** you said with a guilty face. **« It's my senior year, I'm coming in the middle of the year, I don't need your goofiness in class »** you whispers to Darren. **« Sorry »** he said with a puppy dog face. **« But you like it »** he adds. You laugh.

At lunch time, you saw Lauren with a bunch of others girls in the hall. **« Hey! »** you exclaim, joining them. **« Hey y/n! How was your morning? »** Lauren asks. **« Great! Even better than what I excepted »** you grin. **« Girls, this is y/n, she's new here. You may have seen her this morning already » « Hi! »** the three of them answer. **« y/n meet Jaime, Meredith and Julia »** shesaid, pointing at them. **« Nice to meet you »** you said. A few minutes later, you asked **« Actually, what are we waiting for? » « The boys. They should be here any m- » « JOEY »** Lauren screamed, interrupting Julia. She runs to a tall man and jump in his arms. **« Wow, Lopez! It's been a while! Like what? 3 hours? »** said Joey. You all laugh and you heard a familiar one. **« Well, well, well. Looks like someone is stalking me »** he giggles. **« Yes, actually I am. You caught me »** you said with a smile. **« I'M HUNGRY! »** a muscular guy said from behind. **« Ok, ok, Walker, let's go »** Brian said. **« Looks like you will have to support me again »** Darren said. **« I think I can handle it »**


	3. The Visit

**« Where are we going? »** you ask as you all went to the parking lot of the university. **« Home! »** Joey responded. **You guys are all living together? »** you asked, confused. **« Yeah! »** Joe exclaims. **« With three other dudes that graduated last year »** Darren added. You all went to a big van. « **I'll drive! »** Joe shouts, before running to the driver door. **« No way, Walker! I said I would! »** Brian said, running too and pushing him to be first to the door. You giggle. **« You guys are so mature »** Jaime says. **« SHOTGUN! »** she screams a few seconds later. You all laugh. You got in the van, and Joe drives all of you to this mysterious house. **« Wow, that's... that's huge »** you exclaim, looking at the house. **« Yeah, we can afford it since we're, like, 12 on it »** Darren says. **« Oh... » « Come on »** Darren says, putting one arm around your waist as everyone gets into the house. You smile and follow him. **« Brolden! »** Meredith screams in the hall. **« Hi Miss Stepien »** a guy said back to her, and sweetly kiss her. **« Aw that's cute »** you said, passing them. **« Here's the living room »** Darren said in front of you. **« That's nice »** you say with a smile. **« Lunch time guys! I made vegetables and fish! »** Brolden said. **« Really? »** Lauren asked, pretty happy to know they're actually going to eat a normal lunch. **« No, I'm kidding. I made pastas »** Brolden added. You chuckles. **« Oh »** Lauren said, disappointed. **« I will show you around after »** said Darren, throwing his bag away. You put your bag next to his and went to the table with everybody. **« Hey!You're new, right? »** asked a guy to you. **« Yeah! I'm y/n, nice to meet you!** You say, smiling. **« I'm Nick, and this is my brother Matt »** he said, point at a blond guy. You wave at him and he waves back. **« So you're at the university? »** Matt asks as Nick serves everyone. **« Yeah I just moved here a few weeks ago and uhm.. I made it through my first periods »** you said. **« Cool! What do you think of the school? »** Brolden asked. **« It's great! ».** You were sitting next to Darren and Jaime. **« Where do you live by the way? »** she asked. **« I have a dorm at the university »** you answer. **« I had one before we moved here. That's cool »** said Dylan. You aye and hung out on the couch. Darren had guitar and played a few chords while you talked. **« Come here »** Darren whispered to you, standing up. You join him as he took you to an hallway. **« So... I told you I will show you the house so here we go »** Darren says. He opened each door, telling you which person sleeps where, telling you that Meredith 'moved in' with Brian a few months ago, that he and Joey are sharing a room, as well as others. **« You could totally move in, actually. There is still place in here »** he said. You laugh **« Come on, you don't even know me. I could be a murderer or a dragon and you wouldn't even know »** you answer. He giggles **« Yeah, sure. You seem like an horrible person » « Thank you »** you said with a smile. Darren chuckles and looks in your eyes. You do the same as you both smiling. Not a word, not a sound to disturb your eye contact. Suddenly, you both turned your heads when you head **« Darren, y/n! Time to go back! » « L-l-let's go... »** you stutters and walk to the front door, taking your bag on the way.

When you went back to your dorm that night, you couldn't stop smiling. In just one day, you already met so many amazing people. You explore the dorm, set your stuff everywhere, trying to turn it into your new home. You search for your phone in your bag when you found your camera. You smile and put it on your desk. You turn it on, and sit on the chair in front of it. **« Okay so... That was on my 'Resolution List ' of 2008 so... I'm a little late but whatever »** you take a deep breath and look around you. **« Today was my first day in Michigan's university... And that was amzing. I mean, I met new people, such nice people, they pratically offered me a place in their house withtout even knowing me! I mean, who does that? I refused but only because I had my dad voice in my head saying 'Stay away from strangers'! But I don't think they're murderers or something... If they are, then that will probably be my last video... if they're not, then this will probably be the beginning of a long journey »**


End file.
